


Let's Get This Story Started

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, and SMUT, grantaire can't believe his damn luck, just some happiness because these boys deserve it, lots of fluff, stupid boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale from the first kiss to those three words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get This Story Started

The first time they kissed Grantaire nearly collapsed. Enjolras had pushed him up against a wall and attacked him with such ferocity that Grantaire had checked his lip hadn’t split. Had the kiss ended abruptly and Enjolras left then Grantaire would've been certain it was a mistake, but the way the man had pulled away slowly only to cup his face and brush his thumb against a stubbled cheek told Grantaire that the kiss had in fact been planned and possibly waited for in earnest. The second time was to make sure. He had waited until they were alone again before pulling the blonde in and kissing him. That time Enjolras had pulled away; sending a wave of panic through Grantaire so intense he felt weak. His eyes were wide and he swallowed before whispering,

"Are you sure?"

Grantaire wanted to laugh at the question but instead just pulled him in and kissed him again. They sprang apart when the others returned; an unspoken agreement that no one knows. Not yet.

 

"Why did you kiss me?"

Enjolras looked up from his laptop and watched him for a moment,

"Because I wanted to. Why did you kiss me?"

"To make sure it wasn't a dream."

"Did you like it?"

"The kiss? More than anything."

"Then why fret?"

Grantaire kicked the floor and shrugged. Enjolras bit his lip,

"Would you maybe wanna do it again?"

Grantaire looked up,

"Kiss you?"

Enjolras raised an eyebrow,

"Among other things."

Grantaire felt his cheeks redden.

"That'd be nice."

Enjolras looked back at his laptop,

"I have work to do."

Grantaire bit his lip and took a step back,

"Right of course...sorry."

Enjolras clicked the keys a few times then shut the laptop,

"Finished."

Grantaire looked up and smiled at him.

"Where's Combeferre gone?"

"Shops. Why? What've you got planned?"

"Nothing I just....I know you don't want them finding out."

Enjolras walked over to him and ran his finger over the zip of Grantaire’s hoodie.

"It's not that. I just....this is new. And I wanna keep it...new. Just while we figure it out okay?"

Grantaire gripped the back of his neck and leaned in to kiss his lips gently. Enjolras smiled before pulling him in closer and deepening the kiss. He pushed Grantaire back against the counter as the kissed grew heated. Grantaire’s hands found Enjolras' hips and gripped him tightly. They pulled apart for a moment; staring into one another’s eyes before returning to the kiss. Enjolras tangled his fingers in Grantaire’s hair and pressed against him; unsure of whether he wanted to savour the moment or rip Grantaire’s clothes off and have him in the kitchen. The noise of the keys in the door was their answer and Grantaire pushed him back hard before darting from the room into the bathroom. Enjolras was left breathing heavily alone in the kitchen.

"Guys?"

He wiped his brow with his sleeve and cleared his throat.

"In here."

Combeferre walked in carrying a tray with coffees,

"There you are. Got you a soya latte."

Enjolras smiled at him and took the cup,

"You okay?"

Enjolras nodded,

"Mmhmm."

"It's just you look....flushed."

"Nope. I'm fine. Thanks for the coffee."

Combeferre frowned for a moment,

"You're welcome. Where's Grantaire?"

"Bathroom I think."

"I got him a black coffee. He likes that right?"

Enjolras nodded,

"Yeah it's his favourite. We have sweetener so he'll be happy."

Combeferre looked at him over his cup. Enjolras took a sip of his and stopped,

"What?"

"You two alright while I was out?"

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?"

He looked at him a moment longer before shaking his head,

"Nothing. You send the email?"

Enjolras nodded and walked back to the sofa, Combeferre shook his head and smiled to himself before following.

 

It was dark by the time Grantaire left the apartment. He was almost home when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Can you talk?"

He stopped and frowned,

"Enjolras?"

"Can you?"

"I'm like ten feet from my house. Is it desperate or can you entertain yourself while I get inside?"

Enjolras was a silent for a moment then sighed,

"Fine. We can chit chat until then."

"Chit chat? I just left you. Why didn't you ask me to stay if you wanted to talk?"

"Because we both know we wouldn't talk."

Grantaire felt his face grow hot and cleared his throat. He fished around in his bag for his keys and let himself in.

"Okay I'm in. What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Things got a little heated earlier and I didn't know where you stood with this. With us."

"Is there an us?"

"Would you like there to be?"

Grantaire fell back onto his couch and picked up a cushion.

"Yes."

He heard Enjolras let out a long breath and smiled.

"I take it you want there to be an us as well?"

"More than anything. Now I know that you want it too. I wasn't sure....hence the rushed first kiss."

"You weren't sure..."

"That you were gay. Or not gay...I know you’re not strictly gay I’ve seen you with women but I thought you might be.....willing."

"I'm willing. Very willing."

"That's good."

Grantaire smiled and covered his face with his hand,

"So there's an us then? An Enjolras and Grantaire?"

"Why is my name first?"

"Because you're name comes first.....top billing."

"Oh....thank you."

Grantaire laughed again,

"It's real isn’t it?"

"What?"

"This. This conversation."

"Can I come over?"

Grantaire paused;

"Now?"

"Please Grantaire. I want to see you. I really really want to see you."

Grantaire chewed his lip and scratched his head,

"I don't know. I just....Enjolras you have no idea...no idea. I just...."

"Please. Just to talk?"

Grantaire groaned,

"Okay. Just to talk."

Enjolras sighed in relief,

"Thank you. Can you uh....can you let me in? It's getting a bit cold."

Grantaire sat up,

"Please tell me you are not outside."

"Surprise?"

"Enjolras what the hell? Did you follow me?"

"No! Okay technically yes. But I just wanted to talk to you."

"What if I had said no?"

"Then I would freeze. Let me in? Please?"

"Hang on."

He hung up the phone and headed to the door. He opened it to see Enjolras fiddling with his phone.

"I can't believe you followed me home."

Enjolras sniffed,

"Sorry. Not a stalker I promise. This does not reflect my behaviour in the rest of this relationship."

"Get in the house."

Enjolras smiled in thanks and walked in; Grantaire shut the door and turned to face him. Enjolras leaned forward slightly- closing the gap between them more.

"Hi Grantaire."

Grantaire swallowed, his eyes flicking down to Enjolras' lips,

"Enjolras."

Enjolras reached forward; their fingers brushed and Grantaire looked down. His voice dropped to a whisper,

"We're meant to talk."

"Yes...talk."

He looked back up at Enjolras; he felt himself lean inwards and before he was fully aware of his actions he was kissing him again. He pushed Enjolras into the wall and fisted the hand that wasn't gripping Enjolras' in his shirt and tried to pull him closer still. Enjolras kissed him like he was trying to climb inside his mouth; he pushed Grantaire’s legs apart and pressed against him. Grantaire pulled away- pulling Enjolras' lip lightly with him before breaking away.

"Mmm sorry."

Enjolras gripped the back of Grantaire’s neck, his fingers played with the curls against his skin.

"I guess talking is a big ask."

Grantaire shook his head,

"No. No we have to. We have to talk."

Enjolras nodded,

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Sorry."

Grantaire groaned and pressed their foreheads together before breaking away properly and walking down the hall,

"Come in."

Enjolras took a breath and rubbed his face before following him into the living room. He stopped in the doorway and looked around, realising all at once that in the two years he had known Grantaire he had never stepped foot inside his home. Shame stabbed in his chest and he blushed, he turned to cover it and walked over to a wall where three pictures hung; fully aware of Grantaire’s eyes on his back.

"You do these?"

Grantaire dropped his eyes and shrugged,

"Yeah. They're not great."

Enjolras turned to face him,

"They're wonderful what are you talking about?"

He turned back,

"You're amazing at it. I mean I knew that, judging by the posters you've done for me but these are.....beautiful."

Grantaire frowned and sat on the arm of the couch,

"Enjolras why are you here?"

Enjolras turned,

"I wanted to talk to you."

"But why? I mean is it a sex thing? I know everyone is aware of my attraction to you- I presume yourself included but there are tons of people who would kill for the chance to be this way with you. Why me? Of all the people I. The world why would you choose me?"

Enjolras felt guilt stab at him and stepped closer,

"They think I'm a robot."

"What?"

"Everyone. They think I'm a robot. Devoid of human feelings. But I do. Feel I mean. I lust. I love. I have....urges."

Grantaire sat up straighter as Enjolras stepped before him. He opened his legs without thinking and Enjolras stood between them. He trailed his fingers up Grantaire’s arm and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"It's been months. Months since I first felt it. I’ve...wanted you for months and I got tired. I got so tired."

He inched closer and moved his hand up to caress his cheek.

"I got so tired of wishing that you were beside me. Of waking up....aching for you. Being excited to see you, to just be in a room with you. And then seeing you...seeing you and panicking and I treated you like shit. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It hurt to see you.....to not be able to touch you and I snapped. Was I wrong?"

Grantaire fisted his hands in Enjolras' shirt again; he shook his head and let his eyes flutter shut as Enjolras dragged the pad of his thumb over his bottom lip.

"I would never push you into anything Grantaire. This is new to me."

"Sex?"

Enjolras bit his lip and shook his head,

"Something....more."

Grantaire swallowed and stood up, their noses brushed and Enjolras smiled before chewing his lip.

"You can't begin to understand my feelings for you Enjolras."

"Let me try."

Grantaire held Enjolras' hips and looked down,

"You ached for me?"

Enjolras nodded and tucked a curl behind Grantaire’s ear,

"I did."

"I ached too. For so long."

"Too long."

Grantaire nodded,

"Too long."

"I don't wanna wake up like that anymore."

Grantaire moved his head slightly until their lips barely touched. Suddenly he pulled away,

"I don't....I don't understand."

Enjolras dropped his hands and looked over to Grantaire,

"What's wrong?"

"You didn't answer the question. Why me?"

Enjolras shrugged,

"Why does anyone fall for anyone?"

Grantaire turned slowly,

"Fall for?"

"Fancy. Whatever."

"Fall. For."

Enjolras felt warmth creep into his cheeks. He took a deep breath and spoke;

"It's you because you care about me. Really care about me as a person. Not a figure. You believe that I can do well even when I don't. Because I treated you like crap but you still said yes to help me. Because you don't even believe in what we're doing but you let yourself get arrested helping us. Because I never cared about being in a relationship. But....I dream of waking up next to someone and it’s always you. Every night. Because-"

Grantaire had moved quickly and was kissing Enjolras before he could finish speaking; pushing him down onto the sofa and straddling him to deepen the kiss. Enjolras groaned and pulled away,

"Is this.....so you...."

Grantaire nodded,

"Yeah. I get it now."

 

"Your eyes are so beautiful. So green."

"Oh shut up."

"I'm serious."

Grantaire shifted slightly and slid his fingers over Enjolras' arm.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Mind what?"

"The....fact that we aren't having sex right now?"

Enjolras smiled and moved closer to press a kiss to the tip of Grantaire’s nose.

"Being here is enough. And we are technically in bed together."

Grantaire chuckled quietly and moved his hand to Enjolras' face,

"I can't believe you're here. Enjolras. In my bed."

Enjolras rolled onto his back and lifted an arm as invitation. Grantaire moved to rest his head on Enjolras' chest.

"I'm scared I'm gonna wake up."

"You're not gonna wake up Grantaire."

Grantaire sat up and looked down at Enjolras; his eyes were bright and happy, his cheeks pink and his lips full and red. Grantaire reached out before pausing a moment,

"May I?"

Enjolras broke into a grin,

"I think we've gone beyond that point don't you?"

Grantaire blushed and bit his lip before caressing Enjolras' cheek.

"Tell me again that I'm not dreaming."

Enjolras sat up and cupped Grantaire’s face gently. They looked at each other for a moment before Enjolras closed the gap between them and kissed him gently.

"You're not dreaming."

"Thank god."

Enjolras smiled before kissing him once more.

 

The knock on the door woke Grantaire and he groaned. Enjolras shifted next to him before sticking his hand out from the blankets and slamming it on the nightstand. Grantaire looked over at the noise and frowned,

"What are you doing?"

Enjolras was silent for a moment then waved his hand,

"Thought it was your alarm."

"You think I have an alarm?"

"Shut up."

Grantaire smiled,

"Your hand okay?"

Enjolras grunted in response making Grantaire laugh again. The doorbell ringing caught his attention and he huffed,

"Fuck sake."

He threw the blankets off and Enjolras cursed before wrapping himself up again. Grantaire shook his head and made his way to the door. The bell rang again and Grantaire shouted,

"Okay okay keep your hair on....ohh."

He pulled the door open to face Bossuet,

"Sorry man...no pun intended."

Bossuet frowned and folded his arms.

"Are you serious?"

Grantaire leant against the doorframe and yawned,

"What?"

"Bahorel? Gym? We're meeting him in 20 minutes and you're not even dressed."

"Shit. Fuck. Forgot."

Grantaire turned back to the bedroom and stopped. He looked over his shoulder and gestured,

"Come in, I'll be two minutes."

"You better."

Grantaire ran to the bedroom and shut the door. He looked at the lump on the bed that contained Enjolras,

"Enjolras. Enjolras wake up."

The man pulled the cover down enough to expose his face,

"What?"

"Bossuet is here I have to go. You can stay, sleep in, have a shower...eat...have a wank I don't care. Just lock up and send me a text alright?"

"You're going?"

Grantaire felt his chest clench at the sight of the man and considered blowing Bahorel off and jumping back into bed.

"Just for a few hours."

Enjolras sat up and yawned. He reached for Grantaire’s hand and pulled him back onto the bed,

"I'll miss you."

Grantaire groaned,

"Don't do that....I need to get dressed."

Enjolras held his hands up,

"Go ahead."

Grantaire kissed him quickly before jumping from the bed and grabbing his jeans.

"Come to mine tonight?"

"What about Combeferre?"

"He's working graveyard shift."

"Want me to bring dinner?"

"No....I can order us in if we want."

Grantaire buttoned his shirt and smiled at Enjolras,

"Text me a time. I gotta go."

"Thanks for last night."

Grantaire beamed and leant down to kiss him again,

"I'll see you later."

Enjolras fell back into the covers and pulled them over his head as Grantaire left the room. Bossuet was standing near the door reading something on his phone,

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Grantaire threw one last glance at the bedroom door before leaving; the grin on his face remained the entire walk.

 

_"I can't stop."_

_"Can't stop what? Hi by the way."_

_"Hello. Can't stop thinking."_

_"About what?"_

_"You. I miss you."_

_"It's been six hours. Are you always this clingy???"_

_"Yes. Accept it."_

_"Pushy ain’t ya?"_

_"Come over. I'll be alone shortly."_

_"Be there soon."_

_"How's the gym?"_

_"Sweaty."_

_"Fuck."_

_"You like that?"_

_"I think we need to discuss this whole no sex thing."_

_"Vital discussion. Let me shower and I'll come see you."_

_"Sure you don't wanna shower here?"_

_"Stop that. I'll be there soon."_

_":) xxx"_

_"Xxx"_

 

Enjolras looked up from his phone to see Combeferre looking at him strangely,

"What?"

"You're blushing."

"No I'm not."

Combeferre raised an eyebrow,

"So who is it?"

"Who's who?"

"The person making you smile so much."

Enjolras put his phone in his pocket and picked up his mug,

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Hmm....I'm going now."

Enjolras nodded,

"Keep safe."

"You too. Whatever your plans are."

Enjolras stood up,

"You've been spending too much time with Courf. It's warping your once innocent mind."

Combeferre laughed and pulled his jacket on.

"I'll call on my break. If I don't get an answer I'll presume you're otherwise.....engaged."

"If by engaged you mean working on my papers then yes....yes I will be."

Combeferre shook his head,

"Well whatever you’re doing...be safe."

Enjolras looked at him for a moment before nodding,

"I will be. You too."

Combeferre put his rucksack over his shoulder,

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Have a good night."

Combeferre saluted him and left the apartment. Enjolras waited a moment before letting out a long breath and putting the mug in the sink. He leant against the counter for a second before heading to his bedroom to tidy up.

 

Grantaire knocked on the door and waited. His stomach was in knots and for a split moment he considered turning and running; but then the door opened and Enjolras was stood before him. Enjolras with his hair tied back and the first four buttons of his shirt open. Enjolras with a smile on his face that made Grantaire feel a bit weak. Enjolras with those startling blue eyes that bore into Grantaire’s soul.

"Hi."

Grantaire swallowed and smiled,

"Hi."

Enjolras grinned at him before stepping aside,

"Come in."

Grantaire walked past him and entered the apartment. He stood in the hall for a second and cleared his throat,

"So did you have a good day in the end or-"

Suddenly he had been pulled round and Enjolras was kissing him once again. Grantaire ran a hand up his arm and around his neck; fingers found their way to Enjolras' hair and tangled in it while Enjolras' own hands reached around the man to grab his ass.

"Mmm eager huh?"

"Burning."

Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras' neck and kissed him again. Enjolras began walking them toward the bedroom; his hands moving to grip Grantaire’s head before pulling away. Grantaire let out a disappointed whine and Enjolras smiled at him,

"Sorry....just checking."

"Checking what?"

"That you're okay with this? You want....this? I mean I'm all about sleeping with you tonight. I want to sleep with you. I want to have sex with you....but only if you want it too. I will not pressure you. If you wanna just kiss then that's fine."

Grantaire felt a rush of affection for him and kissed him,

"Thank you. But I want this. I want you."

Enjolras grinned and pulled him close,

"What are we waiting for then?"

Grantaire shook his head and bit his lip,

"I...."

He took a breath and leant in to kiss him again.

 

"So.....how do you wanna....I mean....how do you usually...?"

Enjolras cleared his throat and scratched his neck,

"Well...I usually....do the...I top. Usually. Is that okay?"

Grantaire smiled and straddled Enjolras further before rocking his hips,

"Sounds perfect."

Enjolras let his head fall back and Grantaire took the opportunity to latch onto the exposed skin; pressing kisses anywhere he could reach while his fingers found the buttons to Enjolras' shirt. He sat back up and helped the man out of the shirt. Enjolras sat up laughing before throwing it across the room.

"Back down."

Enjolras grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down with him. Grantaire continued kissing down his chest until he reached his jeans. He paused for a moment; his fingers resting on the zip.

"You okay?"

Grantaire looked at him,

"Just.....trying to believe that I'm really here."

Enjolras sat up,

"Want me to take charge?"

Grantaire took a deep breath,

"Yeah....yeah I think so."

Enjolras put a hand to his face,

"You gonna be alright? We can stop."

"No. No I want this.....god I want this. I'm just nervous I'm sorry."

Enjolras tucked a curl behind Grantaire’s ear,

"We'll go slowly. Slow as you need okay?"

Grantaire nodded and leant in to kiss him again. Enjolras trailed his hands down to the hem of Grantaire’s shirt. He pulled it up and off; throwing it across the room and returning to kiss his neck and throat.

"Enjolras....."

Enjolras kissed his way up to Grantaire’s lips,

"Lie down. I'm gonna take care of you."

Grantaire swallowed thickly before nodding and lying down.

 

Enjolras reached for the lube he'd placed on the nightstand and shimmied down the bed until he was crouching between Grantaire’s legs. He looked up at the man and smiled before pressing a kiss to his under thigh,

"I'm gonna use my fingers now okay?"

Grantaire nodded and Enjolras pressed another kiss to his leg before opening the bottle and covering two of his fingers. He looked at Grantaire again and smiled as he worked one then both inside him. Grantaire arched his back into the touch and gasped. A few minutes passed before he was panting and scrambling to pull Enjolras back up to him.

"Oh god. Oh god....now. Please."

Enjolras smiled; climbing back up to kiss him before pulling his leg up,

"You okay?"

Grantaire nodded and pulled him down again,

"Just hurry up."

Enjolras moved until Grantaire’s legs were over his shoulder; his ankles crossed behind his head,

"You're amazing Grantaire.....really."

Grantaire gripped his arms,

"Enjolras...."

Enjolras surged forward, catching his lips in a kiss as he pushed in to the hilt. Grantaire gasped into his mouth; his fingers finding Enjolras' hair and tightening around a lock of it. Enjolras began to thrust his hips; picking up speed until the room was filled with the sound of their moans.

"Grantaire....fuck....I'm almost...."

Grantaire nodded,

"Me too....me too..."

Enjolras slowed down; dropping Grantaire’s legs and propping himself up enough to let Grantaire reach between them and rub himself quickly.

"Let me know...."

"Okay....okay.....hold up....one minute."

Grantaire gripped the sheets with his free hand and arched his back from the bed,

"Go....Enjolras go...fuck me...hard."

Enjolras took a breath and began to pound into the man. It didn’t take long until he thrust hard and came with a shout; Grantaire followed seconds later, spilling over his fist onto his stomach. Enjolras thrust into him a few more times before his arms shook and he collapse against Grantaire’s chest.

"Fuck....fuck that was amazing."

Grantaire chuckled and wrapped his arms around Enjolras,

"Better than I imagined it."

Enjolras propped himself up an looked down at him,

"You imagined it?"

"Of course I bloody imagined it."

"And it was good? And this was.....this was good?"

Grantaire pulled him down and kissed him again,

"It was perfect."

 

The room was still dark. Grantaire blinked his eyes open and looked over at Enjolras. The man was on his stomach, arms under his pillow and hair covering his face. Grantaire smiled at him before looking at the clock. He sighed and climbed gently from the bed. He had just pulled his jeans on when a hand touched his back. Grantaire started and spun around,

"Jesus fuck....don't do that."

Enjolras smiled and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Sorry....where are you going?"

Grantaire sat back on the bed,

"Combeferre finishes his shift in 15 minutes. I'm gonna disappear before he has a chance to catch us."

Enjolras pouted and Grantaire climbed onto the bed and kissed him,

"Don't go. Stay here."

"You know I can't. Besides you have classes today. And I have work."

"Can I see you tonight?"

"Tonight. Tomorrow....every day."

Enjolras smiled at him again,

"Can I come over later? Can I stay with you?"

"Of course. But for now I gotta go. Okay?"

Enjolras nodded,

"Promise you'll come back."

"I promise."

He kissed the man’s forehead before climbing off the bed and searching for his shirt. Once fully dressed he turned back to Enjolras and smiled,

"I had a great night."

Enjolras smiled,

"The best."

"See you later."

"I'll text you."

Grantaire nodded and left the room quietly. He pulled his jacket on and grinned to himself before leaving the apartment. Enjolras lay back down before rolling over to the side Grantaire had been sleeping on. He buried his face in the pillow and took a deep breath before smiling to him and turning back to attempt sleep once more.

 

_"Chocolate or vanilla?"_

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"I've cream. Which one?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Just answer the question."_

_"Strawberry."_

_"Gotta be difficult don't ya?"_

_"Always."_

_"I'm gonna be finishing soon. What time do you wanna come round?"_

_"Seven."_

_"So usual time?"_

_"Yes. Still have that wine?"_

_"Probably."_

_"I'll be there at seven. Oh Grantaire?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Happy six weeks."_

_"......serious?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Wow. Do I have to buy you a present?"_

_"No."_

_"Then happy six weeks!"_

_"Dork. I'll see you later."_

_"Xxxx"_

_"Xxxx"_

Enjolras checked the time before grabbing a mug from the cupboard and pulling out the coffee.

"Combeferre? You want a coffee?"

"Yeah. Hold on."

He heard Combeferre rustle papers before entering the room. Enjolras carried on making the drinks while Combeferre sat on the counter.

"I'm going out tonight. Got some work to do."

Combeferre raised an eyebrow,

"Okay."

Enjolras put the jar of coffee back in the cupboard and stopped. His finger tapped the door a few times and cleared his throat,

"I'm in love with Grantaire."

Combeferre was silent for a few moments and Enjolras was sure his heart had stopped. He looked over to the man. Combeferre smiled gently,

"I know. But thank you for telling me."

"You know?"

"We all know. You two aren't as subtle as you think."

Enjolras felt his face burn and turned away again. Combeferre jumped down and pulled his friend into a hug,

"I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thank you. Why didn't you say anything? If you all knew?"

"Not our place to say. We waited until one of you told us."

Enjolras hugged him tightly,

"So what did he say when you told him you love him?"

Enjolras pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck,

"He uh....I haven't told him yet. I was gonna do that tonight."

"He'll say it back."

"God I hope so.....I really love him Combeferre."

Combeferre grinned,

"He adores you. We can see it plain as day. Trust me he'll say it back."

Enjolras couldn't help the grin that spread across his face,

"You think?"

"I know. Come on, coffees getting cold."

Combeferre took his mug and walked into the front room. Enjolras followed a moment later,

"Thank you Combeferre."

"Not a problem. Come on."

 

Grantaire smiled as soon as the buzzer rang. He put the paintbrush down and headed to the door, pulling it open he laughed at the sight of Enjolras standing holding two bottles of wine,

"Wow. Hi."

Enjolras stepped inside and put the bottles down,

"Just in case you couldn't find the other one."

"Very resourceful. Hi."

Enjolras smiled and pulled him close to kiss him,

"Hi."

Grantaire pressed two kisses quickly to his lips before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the living room.

"So how was your day?"

"Fine....fine. Yours?"

Grantaire spun around and pulled him close,

"It was....I thought about you."

Enjolras held on to his shirt,

"You did?"

"Mmm all day. Nonstop. I'm exhausted."

"What were you thinking?"

Grantaire reached up and put a finger to Enjolras' lips,

"I thought about this."

His eyes dropped to his lips,

"This bottom lip."

He dragged his finger down then wiped his thumb across it gently,

"This beautiful lip. I could write sonnets on this wonderful, beautiful, glorious lip."

"You been spending time with Prouvaire?"

"I love your lips.....love your mouth."

Enjolras pulled Grantaire closer so their hips connected,

"The wonderful words that come from here....words that could change a nation. Words that could send a government to their knees. Words that make my heart sing. And kisses. So many beautiful kisses. Kisses that make me-"

"I love you."

Grantaire met his eye and gasped slightly,

"What?"

Enjolras blushed,

"Shit. Fuck I wanted that to be so much more romantic. Damn it."

Grantaire put a hand to each side of Enjolras' head,

"No no no not damn it. You....you love me? For real?"

Enjolras nodded,

"I do....I do so much. Do....do you?"

Grantaire surged forward and kissed him,

"Oh you beautiful idiot. I've love you all along. For years. I've loved you from the second I met you. My wonderful wonderful boy. My perfect boy."

"Grantaire...."

"I love you Enjolras."

Enjolras let out a breath,

"Oh thank god."

Grantaire laughed before pulling him down once more.

 

"Told you this was a good idea."

"I will admit I'm enjoying it."

"It's relaxing right?"

"I'm more enjoying your legs wrapped around me."

"Flirt."

Enjolras laughed and turned his head against Grantaire’s chest. The water lapped gently around them and Enjolras smiled.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as a scented candle man."

"I'm more a 'was given them as a gift and haven't had a chance to use them yet' man."

Grantaire entwined their fingers and sighed happily. He shifted and moved his leg until it hung over the edge of the bath tub. Enjolras shifted as well and turned his head to look up at him,

"Combeferre knows about us."

"Oh I'm sure he does."

"No I mean I told him."

"Oh....cool. We're telling them then?"

Enjolras ran his free hand up Grantaire’s leg and smiled,

"I don't see any reason not to. I mean...we're in this now right?"

"We are in this yes."

"You know what I mean."

Grantaire chuckled,

"I'm up for telling people if you are."

Enjolras smiled,

"Then we tell them."

"We tell them."

Enjolras sat up and turned over. Grantaire put his leg back in the water and smiled as he kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 

"Waaaake up."

Enjolras couldn't help but laugh as the fingers trailed over his cheek,

"You are so annoying."

"Mean."

"What time is it?"

"Ten after eight."

Enjolras opened his eyes properly and looked up at Grantaire,

"Would you look at that?"

"What?"

"I spent a whole night."

Grantaire mock gasped,

"So you did. We should celebrate. Bloody Mary?"

Enjolras laughed and pulled him down,

"You leave this bed I'll kick your ass."

"Promise?"

"Kiss me you fool."

Grantaire pulled the covers over them both as he kissed his love.

 

"Ready?"

"I really don't think this requires such a show. We're just confirming what they already know."

"But isn't it more fun this way?"

Enjolras huffed,

"Damn it you're right."

"I'm always right now come on."

"Wait..."

Grantaire turned to face him,

"What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to say...before everyone knows and this isn't just us anymore....I really do love you. And whatever happens...I'm always going to. You've brightened my life Grantaire. Thank you."

Grantaire swallowed thickly and smiled,

"You have no idea. I love you. And I can't wait to show you off."

Enjolras laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Come on. Let’s do this."

With clasped hands they walked into the cafe and headed upstairs to where everyone was hanging out. They stood in the doorway for a moment before Enjolras squeezed Grantaire’s hand and cleared his throat,

 

 

"Guys? We uh....we have something to tell you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
